Brass instruments typically have a slide arrangement for quick, spot tuning. On larger volume instruments, such as tubas, a lengthy slide arrangement is required. This works for concert tubas, but not for shoulder marching tubas, which are held in a different, relatively unwieldy position. As a result, shoulder marching tubas are typically built without a slide, instead requiring the player to overcome tuning issues by varying his or her embouchure (lip shape) to pull a note into tune.